


Save The Sea, Ride A Malachite

by SmoothySmooth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NOT vore, NSFW, Pearl Get's Fucked, Porn, Size Difference, pearlachite - Freeform, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothySmooth/pseuds/SmoothySmooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl finds herself pinned to Malachite's hand, she think's the battle is over, but it's only really just begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Sea, Ride A Malachite

Pearl’s hands try desperately to cling against anything she can find to hold onto as she’s lifted higher into the air. Her muscles tense up despite the exhaustion as she lays, nails sinking in, against the palm of Malachite’s hand. Risen higher until she can feel the hot breath that comes from the laughter that rolls through the sky like thunder. “I’ve caught a Pearl~” The massive sea foam green gem almost seems to purr. Pearl never knew she could feel so much paler, her lips trembling as it’s the only part of her even able to move. The rest of her body refuses, whether too tired from the fight or already frozen with fear as it shivers up the length of her spine. As Malachite leans closer, those eyes, so green they almost seem to glow engulf her. And as she speaks she does so like fireworks, Pearl can almost feel the drop of the boom that comes with it in her chest as each word seems to burst through the air. “What am I to do with… A Pearl?” Malachite whispers. 

But she might as well have roared as Pearl begins to shake. Danger is beauty as beauty is ultimately deadly. And lying against the warmth of her hand, to see something so massive before her, so beautiful. Like a breathtaking storm of churning broken glass raining down against her. Pearl can only raise her brow, teal eyes widening, as she can do everything but prepare herself for what will come next. Lips, soft and pure as the naked earth below them, press high against her chest just below her chin. She lifts her hands just barely in time to press against the sharp point of Malachite’s gem, spare herself from its edge. The shock not having yet hit her until she struggles against the pinning kiss. Her breath ultimately hitches in her throat, she’s in awe, she’s in horror. The thoughts that race through her head leave her numb, but as Malachite’s lips slide higher, suddenly every jolt of her nerves remember to feel all at once. She tries to hold back the swelling groan that burst from her lungs, breaking at her lips as she shuts her eyes and turns her face away. But Malachite seems to sense it in her, seems to know where her frustration flares as her hand lifts her higher, harder against her. It knocks the air from her completely as she gasps. Hands going limp as she feels her struggle falling that much weaker, as if cold molasses courses in through her form. Her mouth drops open, struggling to keep herself afloat it seems as a sea of fear and dread begin to crash around her.

But there’s something else there, something else that has her looking higher, eyes glaring into the fusion’s own. She can only describe it simply, it’s excitement. Malachite seems to sense it in her as well, as if she’s so easy to read like the page of a book. The fusion’s lips trailing lower, and before Pearl has a chance to stop her, to cry out, she can already feel the slick heat of her tongue sliding against the length of her lower form. She should have screamed, she could feel it, something inside of her bursting for escape. But all she can manage is to press her head back against Malachite’s hand, eyes shutting tightly as her mouth opens in a silent shout. Her body shakes at the sensation, deep blush taking over her cheeks as her hair curls well into a mess at her face. She swats weakly at her, pounding at the hardened stone of Malachite’s gem desperately with her fists. It earns her nothing more than another roll of the fusion’s tongue against the soaking center of her shorts. She tries to kick her away, tries to shut herself as she moves back, but a turning thumb to her chest has her pinned all the more harder. 

“T-That’s so… Ugh Crude!” Pearl groans back, shaking her head as her eyes shut tightly. She isn’t even sure if the words were spoken or just thought, but Malachite stirs at them, there’s more snickering in the air. “M-Malachite-” She mumbles softly, her voice slurring over her own words as she tries to look up. But she’s cut off as a loud moan suddenly jerks her forward. Malachite’s tongue rolling all the more harder against the growing burn of her form. She kicks all the more weakly, unable to hide herself away as she can only lay there and do her best to keep her crumbling composure from completely falling apart. Her nails falling to sink in against the other’s hand, body trembling with every crushing force the fusion’s tongue gives to her. It’s almost painful how sensitive she can feel herself becoming, how sudden everything is. A series of pathetic and twisting moans mixed with pleas of what can only be heard as soft mumbling roll in the back of her throat as she shakes. 

“Shhh,” Malachite pulls back softly. Hushing her unusually tenderly, as if genuinely wanting to be soft with her. It spares Pearl a moment to breath as she lays there, pressing her hand to her chest nervously above the fusion’s thumb. She shivers as her eyes flutter open, almost drowsy looking as she shakes her head, sweat clinging to her brow. But the moment is short lived, as the next instance she can feel the pad of Malachite’s index lifting to press in against her stomach. Causing her to nearly jump forward, hands wrapping around the massive digit. It’s possessing her, the hidden strength behind the fusion’s touches. Teasing her with delicate connections as Malachite presses lower, nail only just so dragging against the fabric of her suit, sinking under the start of her shorts. Instantly she tenses back, every muscle on edge as she gasps, struggling against her to no avail. Every inch her shorts are pulled away had her thrashing all the more as the cold air quickly seeps in against the sudden bareness of her skin. There is another hush in the air, but it falls on deaf and panicked ears as Pearl can only watch as the fabric is stripped away, tossed aside to the shoreline below. If she had a heart it might as well be pounding her her chest to escape what the rest of her simply cannot. It takes Pearl a moment to register as Malachite leans closer again, her hands lifting outstretched, daring to shove her back as the words cling to the air in a frantic almost breathless tone.

“Slowly…” Pearl nods. She can feel Malachite’s halt at the words, see the widening of those green eyes as they take her in their gaze, her hands moving with the gentle nod of the other’s head as she pulls back. The sight of her tongue rolling over her lips is enough to send shock waves through Pearl as she let’s her hands fall back to the fusion’s thumb at her chest, clinging to it. There is a moment of anticipation, of fear swelling in her chest as she tries to breath. And then suddenly like a spark to a dead field, fire erupts through her as Malachite presses ever so softly against Pearl’s folds. It feels almost painfully raw, her body stirring in an attempt to understand the sensations that tear her apart. But it’s soft, delicate, Malachite’s tongue ever so cautious as it explores the taste of Pearl’s ache. Slender legs pressing at the side’s of that massive jaw, tense, urgent as they drag her harder. Pearl’s hands clawing at the other’s digit, like cooling water to the flames she longs for more of Malachite to sooth the fever that burns through her. It’s almost sickening, the feeling of being so soaked and begging, filthy from battle as she fights all the more harder to keep the remainder of her decency. But even that soon leaves her in nothing more then begging words as she rolls her hips higher to the other’s mouth, Malachite’s brow furrowing as Pearl notices her shutting eyes and absent hand. Groans breaking into the air so loud she can barely hear her own, she know’s with harsh reality the fusion is getting off to her. But it only excites her all the more as she manages to lean closer, her grip tugging at the jagged teeth as she clings to her. 

And Malachite’s mouth only opens for her, allowing her thumb to move aside, letting Pearl use her as she is. Pearl holds to her, fighting with every move of her tongue as she thrusts her hips higher, lips pressing together tightly to hold back her cries. She can feel it with every agonizing jerk, that building pressure so foreign to her body, and yet still instinctively knowing what to do. Hot breath sliding at her skin with every moan that Malachite releases, and for a moment Pearl doesn't even register her own until the winding pressure finally snaps. It’s merciless as it takes her, her body falling back as she cries out in her climax. White stars blurring at the darkness behind her eyelids, and for a moment she wonders if she’s falling, as if everything has just given away. But like a fall, she seems to land back into reality as her eyes widen to the face hovering above her. Her hands moving to hold to Malachite’s hand as the gem leans over her. Gritting her teeth as she shakes her head, but her eyes are narrowing, staring at her. She can feel it now, the shake in the other’s form as it rattle’s the earth, she can hear the waves crashing at Malachite’s sides. Not long after the fusion gasps, it’s soft, sudden. And although Pearl cant see it, she know’s the gem above her has finally been shoved over the edge. And she’s surprised by how quiet her bliss is, how soft the expression that breaks on Malachite’s heartless face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun cause why not. Hope you guy's enjoyed it!


End file.
